Alien Vs Preditor First Blood
by Jo-Jo-the-Hedgie
Summary: Whoever like AVP will love this! Done by me brother Yoda3893


**Alien Vs Predator **

**First Blood.**

**Chapter 1:- Inside The Temple.**

"**So what's this then?" asked Jack,**

"**I think it is… a praying temple!" replied Christie,**

"**Ill send for the team to come through" in the team there are 3 soldiers, 5 medics, 1 alien expert, 2 engineers and 4 robotics'. The team started work trying to break within the praying temple. They tried everything they could think of, but it didn't work the decided to rest. Jack had awoken, Jack was the team leader, whatever he wants, he gets, and Christie is his chief inspector. Jack decided to look where his team was working, he saw a little crack within the wall. He awoken his engineers and asked them to try and open the crack.**

"**Come-on men get your backs into it! I want this crack opened by the time I have cleaned my tent, that will give you 54 minutes I suppose, Go On!"**

"**54 minutes? Why didn't he say 1 hour or something?" Asked an engineer.**

"**I don't know, well didn't he say get to work, so get on with it!" cried Christie.**

**54 minutes come and passed, and when the clock hit exactly 11:22am Jack came out of his tent.**

"**Bloody hell" whispered one of the medics, "54 minutes exactly!"**

"**Is it open yet?" asked Jack ruthlessly.**

"**2 more minutes' sir, then we will be done."**

"**Good" replied Jack with a smirk on his eyes.**

**The crack had opened fully, just big enough to fit one man at a time.**

"**Ok guy's good work." Christie said "we will enter the temple soon ok?"**

"**Sure." All the team said at once.**

"**No we enter now!" Jack shouted. He had a strange red glow in his eyes.**

"**Sir what's the matter with…" before Christie could finish Jack interrupted.**

"**WHATS IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU!" "Sorry its all the excitement about discovering new things, sorry." Apologised jack.**

"**Its ok lets go exploring, shall we?" Suggested Christie.**

"**Come-on lets go!"**

**The team had just entered the temple, it was covered in statues with candles on them, the team decided to light all of the candles. There they found a door.**

"**This place is cursed." Said the alien expert.**

**Outside the temple, the rest of the team where ensuring that the rest of the team survived. **

"**So you got a wife at home?" Asked the engineer Billy to George.**

"**Yes I do actually" George replied, "She is sooooooo beautiful like an angel."**

"**Take it you love her?" **

"**Yes I do, like the sun its self!" George replied.**

**There was rustling behind them, they both looked.**

**RRRRRrrrgggg…**

**They both looked behind them… **

**Chapter 2: New Species.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed George, "it's after us! RUN!" they ran to the temple but the creature was after them they managed to shut the door shut, the team asked them what's wrong but they did not reply.**

"**It's a predator…" the alien predator said, "it hunts for a sport; to them we are a prey." **

"**But why did they bring us to the temple?" Christie asked.**

"**It's all a trap, they set us up, no one here will survive…"**

"**I DON'T CARE, WE ARE GOING THROUGH THE TEMPLE, ALIEN SPECIES OR NOT!" Shouted Jack "Nothing will stop us from exploring this temple, so get out your defences if you wish to live!"**

"**Well there aint no way im going in there mate, not without a life exert."**

"**That's what im here for…" Christie said in a strange voice "Im special officer 0032, im here to insure that you all live on this goose chase."**

**There was groaning in the back ground, "Get out your guns, NOW" persisted Jack. The team opened there suit cases and got out there guns, "Now lets go get em!"**

**They journeyed through the temple, hoping they would find some clues about this place. **

"**Jack!" called George, "Jack!"**

"**What is it?" Jack replied**

"**Look."**

"**Oh my god!" said the alien expert, he looked really frightened, "it's… it's a…"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**A egg!" the alien expert shouted, "it's the most deadliest breed of alien, inside that egg is a…"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**A FACE HUGGER!" shouted Carl, the alien expert, "it's a bloody face hugger alright!" There was cracking in the background, they all looked at the egg, puzzled.**

"**Oh My God, RUN!" shouted Carl. The egg had opened fully; a creature came out and jumped on a soldiers face,**

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH GET IT OFF ME AAAAHHHHHH…" silence had broken out, 2 soldiers where shooting at the egg, but the eggs would not burst, more started to hatch, "Don't bother shooting just bloody leg it!" shouted Carl. More face huggers where attaching to the 2 soldiers, "Damm our best line of defence is gone, the rest of the team managed to get away from the eggs.**

"**They should of shot the face huggers, now were doomed!" said Carl.**

"**Why, can't we do something about it?" asked one of the medics.**

"**Because when he face hugger gets to the nix stage they are placed in the hosts chest, when the nix is ready to get to the pupil stage, it will break out of the hosts chest, killing the host then becoming something incredibly deadly! What, what the hell is that behind you George!"**

**RRRRRrrrgggg "aaaahhhh…" the creature called a predator had dug its claw inside Georges stomach, the predator chucked him across the room.**

"**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRrrrrg!" the predator screamed.**

**Chapter 3: The Chase!**


End file.
